


Christmas Future

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, christmas in july, jk who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: Draco and Harry welcome their children's families for Christmas dinner.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/195611
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Future

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry to the Very Drarry Christmas collection. As with the others this is crossposted to ff.net, originally written in 2011. Happy Christmas in July!

The doorbell sounded and Harry jumped up to get it; well, he jumped as much as his sixty-year-old body would allow. "Who is it?" Draco called from the kitchen where he was overseeing the Christmas dinner preparation. The blond-going-white had his father's looks, and his mother's inclination for having the household tightly organized.

"That's what I'm finding out," Harry grumbled. He hobbled down the hallway, still stubborn about using the cane he'd been given for his ailing knee.

Draco came out of the kitchen to see which guest had arrived first. He too showed signs of arthritis, old war wounds twinging at random intervals. Still, he managed to beat Harry to the front door and threw it open. "Lily!" he exclaimed.

A beautiful blonde woman smiled at them from the door step. She had apple green eyes and a light dusting of freckles that she had never outgrown. Beside her stood a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes, whom Draco begrudgingly thought a decent fellow. Their ten-year-old daughter had her long brown hair in a French braid, her mother's eyes glittering in the lamplight. The five-year-old boy fidgeted with his jumper and smiled at Draco, a spitting image of his father.

"Hi Papa!" Lily greeted. She threw her arms around Draco and he hugged her tightly.

"Now don't go stealing all the hugs, Draco," Harry griped from behind.

Lily laughed and moved around Draco to embrace her other father. "Of course not, Daddy."

Draco greeted Tim with a firm handshake and suffered the creaking of his knees to give Brittany and Mark a hug. Just as he was about to close the door behind them, the other half of the guest list arrived. "Hi Papa!" James called as he led his family up the walkway. He covered the distance quickly in long strides to give his father a hug.

"James!" Draco exclaimed. "How fortunate. Lily just arrived."

"Has she now?" James asked, eyes full of mischief. He entered the house. "Where are you blondie?" Draco chuckled at the old joke. James had hair almost as black as Harry's, and light blue eyes that didn't quite match Draco's. Many years earlier, James had started making jokes about the intelligence of blondes, much to Harry's amusement. Now it was an old game.

"Those two," James' wife sighed. She smiled at Draco. She too had jet black hair; however, unlike her husband, her eyes were dark brown. She gave him a hug. "How are you Papa?"

He patted her back. "I'm great Mai," he said. It had been quite the shock when James had begun dating the daughter of Harry's first girlfriend. It had been even more surprising when he'd asked her to marry him. The two were a beautiful couple, and their two-year-old had the best of their good looks.

Draco bit back a groan as he crouched again. "And how are you, Kioko?"

The toddler smiled. "Mawy Kwishmas, Gampa," she said sweetly.

He gave her a hug before standing to let the rest of his family in. He then remembered that he had been instructing house elves and ran back into the kitchen. Mai followed to make sure Draco didn't frighten the elves too badly.

Dinner was pleasant, with the usual antics of talking over one another. It was a far cry from the Christmas meals Draco had enjoyed as a child, but that may have been why he loved it so much. James and Lily fell into the old ritual of childish teasing, while Tim and Kioko added fuel to the fire. Brittany was enthusiastically letting her grandfathers know that she would start Hogwarts next year. Mark was showing them how high he could count, and Kioko was trying to make a painting with her gravy.

A sudden jerk made Draco wake with a start. He looked around wildly as Harry snored in the bed beside him. A slight pain in his shin indicated that he had been kicked awake. He frowned. Harry had been having very vivid dreams lately, and Draco was beginning to become black and blue from it. He pulled one of his pillows and hit Harry in the face with it.

"Wha!" Harry shouted as he struggled awake. He blinked at Draco's smirk. "What'd you do that for?"

"You kicked me."

"So you felt it necessary to hit me with a pillow?" Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Satisfied that his partner was now as awake as he was, Draco set his pillow down. "I had the weirdest dream," Draco informed his partner.

Harry groaned. "Can we discuss this in the morning?"

"No, I might forget it by then."

"God forbid," Harry responded with a sigh. "Then please, tell me this dream."

"We were old, probably around sixty," he began, leaning against the headboard. "We had children, and grandchildren."

Harry smiled. "I like this dream."

"So do I," Draco agreed. "Do you think we'll be selected?"

Earlier that day they had finally decided to put their names on a list of couples wanting to adopt wizarding children. "I can't see why not?" Harry answered.

"What if my dream is an omen?" Draco asked.

"Maybe it's a premonition?" Harry countered.

Draco thought about it. "My great-grandmother was a seer…"

By Christmas the following year, they had forgotten all about Draco's strange dream. They had far more important things to worry about. Like whether Santa Claus was going to visit, and how many gifts were too many for a five-month-old.


End file.
